Everything She Always Wanted
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Monica finally has everything she always wanted. The 9 month journey of Monica's pregnancy. Mostly Mondler but does include Lobsters, Jolex and Phoebe&Mike.Chapter Chapter 11 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 4 and they have a six month old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two-year-old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 1: Finding Out

Monica sighed as she closed the door behind her brother and sister in law. They'd been over for dinner she loved them but their visits were always hard for her. Watching Rachel and Phoebe go through their pregnancies brought back all the painful memories of her and Chandler trying to conceive and finding out they may never be able to. Jack and Erica were her pride and joy she wouldn't have traded them for the world but she still ached for a baby of her own, she still wanted to carry Chandler's baby, to experience the ups and downs of pregnancy.

"You okay babe" Chandler whispered wrapping his arms around here from behind. "Yeah it's just…" she trailed off tears filling her eyes. He silently turned her in his arms hugging her close to him; he knew what she was upset about. They went through this during Rachel and Phoebe's pregnancies and sometimes when they visited with their babies. "It…its not that I don't love Jack and Erica I…I love them more than anything but I want a baby, our baby" she cried softly "I want my stomach to grow I want to feel our baby move and kick I…I want you to kiss and touch my belly while you talk to the baby"

"I know honey, I know" he held her tighter rubbing her back gently. After awhile he pulled away slightly "You know" he started gently brushing a tear from her cheek "the kids are asleep" he smiled "So" she shrugged "Well I was thinking we could go upstairs and try to make a baby" he said grinning a bit. "Really?" she asked. He smiled and nodded taking her hand leading her upstairs into their bedroom and over to their bed. "Lets make a baby" he smiled kissing her as he slowly started to undress her. The whole time Chandler was making love to her she silently prayed for a miracle, praying she'd get pregnant.

Several weeks later Monica was at work when she started feeling sick. She'd been sick that morning but she brushed it off as something she ate. "Are you okay Chef Geller" her suchef Lucy asked. "Uh yeah I think so I just got a bit nauseous and a little dizzy" Monica replied "I remember the last time I felt that way I found out my little Jamie was on her way" Lucy told her with a smile as she went back to work. Her words got Monica to thinking a tiny smile formed on her lips as she set her hand on her flat stomach

Monica couldn't wait to find out so she left work early stopping at CVS on her way home to buy a pregnancy test. Once she got home she dropped everything and ran to the bathroom and took the test. While she waited for the timer to sound she thought back to all the pregnancy tests she'd taken before adopting the twins, all the negatives and even a few false positives. It had been so hard on her and Chandler. All she wanted was that plus sign telling her, she was pregnant no more negatives or false positives.

The timer sounded but Monica didn't move she was scared to look at the small stick sitting on the edge of the sink. "Come on Mon you have to look" she said, "It could be the answer you want" she gave herself a pep talk. She took a deep breath her hand shaking slightly as she reached for the test. She closed her eyes hoping she'd see that plus sign when she opened them. She took another deep breath as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the test. Tears filled her eyes but this time it was tears of joy. The plus sign appeared clear as day. Her hand slowly made its way to her stomach, she rubbed it gently. She was having a baby, Chandler's baby. She'd finally have everything she always wanted.

Chapter 2: Telling Chandler….Monica tells Chandler she's pregnant

Author's Note: Hello Children. I know I have no business starting a new fic with so many unfinished ones but I got this idea plus the lack of Mondler fics out there was depressing lol. So I decided to write this one. It follows Monica through her pregnancy starting with finding out she is pregnant. All Mondler fans should enjoy this. While it is mostly Mondler the Lobsters, Jolex and Mike and Phoebe are in it. Please read, review and enjoy. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Chandler

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married. Ben is 14 Emma is 4 and they have a six-month old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two-year-old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 2: Telling Chandler

Monica was on cloud nine. After she took the pregnancy test she went to the doctor just to be sure and it was official she was pregnant. She hadn't told anyone yet she wanted Chandler to be the first to know, right now she was standing in front of the floor length mirror on her closet door a pillow stuffed under her dress much like she had in Vegas when she stole the blue sweat shirt. "Aww" she cooed rubbing her pretend bump. It would be a real bump soon enough.

"Mon, honey we're home" Chandler called coming in from picking the twins up from preschool. Monica quickly removed the pillow tossing back on the bed just as the twins ran in "Mommy!" they squealed "Hey guys did you have fun at preschool today" she asked, "Look we drawed pictures!" Jack showed her his "I drawed a dinosaur." "Wow that's cool Jack you'll have to show it to Uncle Ross" she smiled "I drawed a baby mommy" Erica showed her, hers. "My friend Carrie's mommy has a baby in her tummy" she told her. She looked right up at Monica and said "Mommy can I have a baby sister"

Chandler walked in just in time to here what his little girl asked "Umm sweetie why don't you and Jack go play" he said knowing that one question could upset his wife. "Okay" the kids shrugged running out of the room. "I'm sorry honey I knew she was going to ask you, she asked me in the car " he said once the twins were gone. "It's okay Chandler" she hid her smile. "Umm I was thinking of inviting the guys over for dinner this weekend since Joey and Alex will be in town." She told him "Okay it'll be fun being all together again" he smiled "I need to go shopping will you come with me" she asked "Sure I'll go get the kids" he started for the door. "Actually" she grabbed his hand "I want it to just be us I called Ben and his girlfriend Allie to baby-sit they'll be here any minute" she said as the doorbell ring.

Monica and Chandler went downstairs and answered the door Ben stood there with a pretty blonde girl. "Hey guys" she smiled "This is my girlfriend Allie , Allie this is my aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler" he made the introductions. The girl smiled shyly and said hello. The twins were called downstairs and told to behave and listen to their cousin and they promised they would.

Chandler was pushing the shopping cart down the isles "hey Mon watch this" he giggled he push started the cart then hopped on riding it half way down the isle. "Chandler! Knock it off," she laughed rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go grab a bag of those chips you love why you don't go grab some beer for you and the guys. "Okay!" he grinned happily heading toward the liquor department. Monica smiled watching him before turning and going to the baby isle she couldn't wait to start buying things. She grabbed a little jar of baby food and then she grabbed a bag of Chandler's favorite chips before heading back.

At the check out Chandler was starting to put thing on the counter when he came across the jar of baby food "Uh honey we don't need this the twins stopped eating it two years ago" he joked "I know that but umm we do need it" she smiled slightly "Why we don't have a…." he trailed off looking at her "Oh my God are you! Are we!" he asked. She grinned and nodded. "Oh my God baby this is great!" he hugged her tears pricking his eyes. "I love you, so much" he whispered as he pulled away kissing her not caring about all the people in the check out lines staring at them. This was one of the best days of his life nothing was going to spoil it.

Chapter 3: Telling the Gang…Monica makes a big dinner and she and Chandler share their news…Coming Soon.

Author's Note: Hello Children here's chapter 2. I borrowed the way Mon told Chandler about the baby from Courteney's movie The Runner. Her character Karina tells her boyfriend she's pregnant that way lol. Enjoy Chapter 3 is on the way!


	3. Chapter 3: Telling The Gang

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married. Ben is 14 Emma is 4 and they have a six-month-old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two-year-old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 3: Telling the Gang

Monica was busy running around the kitchen preparing for the dinner they were having to tell the gang about the baby. "Hey sweetie" Chandler walked in "Need any help" he asked "No I'm fine besides you'd just mess up the system." She replied "Honey you know you're supposed to be taking it easy" he wrapped his arms around her from behind setting his hand on her still flat stomach. She smiled when he did. "I know but you know me I don't like giving up control" she whined "You're not giving up control baby you're just letting me help you" he kissed the side of her neck.

"Fine" she sighed giving in "You can set the tables for me, the kids and Joey get the plastic dishes" she told him. Chandler laughed getting the dishes out of the cabinet. "You think its funny maybe I should make you use plastic dishes too I mean you were the one that that broke my wedding china" she teased. "Jeez Mon that was 4 years ago and it was an accident" he rolled his eyes as he headed to the dining room to set the tables. Monica shook her head and smiled before turning back to her cooking.

A few hours later all their friends had arrived and were all sitting down to dinner. Ben complained about having to sit at the kids' table but Ross told him since he was the oldest he had to sit there and be in charge of his little sister and cousins that made him happy. Monica served lasagna in honor of Joey's visit, which pleased him, and for Phoebe she had made a little vegetarian lasagna. She sat down beside Chandler watching her friends enjoying the meal she prepared. She had Chandler who was an amazing, loving husband, she had two beautiful children, she had a group of amazing friends and she was finally having a baby her life was prefect.

"Guys" Chandler started "Mon and I have something to tell you" he took his wife's hand in his and smiled "What is it" Ross asked "We're having a baby" Monica answered "Aww are you guys are adopting again" Rachel grinned "No Mon's pregnant" Chandler replied setting his free hand on her still flat stomach. "Oh my God! Really!!" Rachel squealed. Monica smiled and nodded. "Aww that's so great" she hugged her best friend. "Dude you knocked up my little sister" Ross asked with a serious look "Umm well" Chandler swallowed nervously. Ross broke into a grin "Umm well congratulations" he pulled Chandler into a bear hug "I'm really happy for you guys" he added "Thanks man" Chandler grinned hugging him back.

"Dude! You're gonna be a daddy!" Joey exclaimed hugging his best friend "Yeah I am" Chandler smiled looking at his beautiful wife still not believing she was really pregnant that she was having his baby. "Whatcha thinking about the good lovin you gave Mon to get her pregnant" Joey giggled "Joey!" both Chandler and Ross yelled at him "Okay, okay sorry" he grinned. "Is there ever anything on your mind besides food and sex" Alex asked him "Yeah Baywatch and Diehard" he shrugged. She rolled her eyes at her fiancée and then congratulated Chandler and Monica.

"Aww a little baby Bing I so knew you were pregnant" Phoebe hugged Monica and then Chandler "Ooh I know what you can name the baby! Phoebe if it's a girl and Phebo if it's a boy!" she exclaimed "Umm thanks for the suggestions Pheebs but I don't think so" Chandler gave her a look "Oh like Chandler is any better" she muttered under her breath "Hey! I heard that" he pouted, "Don't worry honey I love your name" Monica rubbed his shoulder giving him a quick kiss. "Oh ewww brother in the room" Ross groaned

"Oh jeez relax Ross it was just a kiss" Monica rolled her eyes "Well its still gross" he whined, "It's a good thing he didn't see you guys making the baby" Joey snickered "Dude! That's my little sister" Ross glared at her "Dude relax he's the one doing your sister "he held his hands up smiling, earning his self a slap from Alex and Monica. "Oww" he rubbed the back of his head "Women are mean I hope the baby is a boy" he whined

Monica smiled setting her hand on her stomach thinking about the baby she's like a little a boy with blue eyes and sandy brown hair just like his daddy but if it was a girl she'd be happy too. All that really mattered to her was that she and Chandler had a happy, healthy little baby that was a part of them.

Chapter 4: Telling the Parents…The Gellers and the Bings find out they're going to be grandparents Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews so far.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling The Parents

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married. Ben is 14 Emma is 4 and they have a six moth old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 4: Telling The Parents

Monica looked at herself in the mirror making sure she looked prefect so her mother had nothing to criticize her about. "You look beautiful Mon" Chandler smiled seeing her in her new red dress. "Really?" she asked "Do I look okay" she asked "You look gorgeous" he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Aww well I won't be in a few months I'll be fat Monica again" she grinned slightly. "No you won't you'll be even more gorgeous because you'll be carrying my baby" he kissed her cheek "Dammit Chandler my makeup" she whined getting emotional from his loving comment. "Sorry sweetie" he laughed slightly "Come on we better get going we have to meet our parents in an hour" he took her hand as they left.

"Hi we have a reservation for six under Bing" Chandler told the hostess at the Plaza. It had been Chandler's idea since Monica never got her engagement celebration at the Plaza because of the whole thunder issue and he figured their parents wouldn't make any scenes in public. "Ah yes the rest of your party is here" she smiled leading them to a table where their parents were already seated. "Monica darling you look wonderful" Nora stood up hugging her daughter in law. "Doesn't she look wonderful Judy" she asked "Eh she has a bit to much make up on and is that a new dress it's a bit much don't you think" Judy replied.

Monica fought the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. Chandler saw the tears in her eyes "I think its prefect she looks stunning in it that's why I brought it for her" he told his mother in law. Monica smiled at him silently thanking him. "Chandler's right honey my little Harmonica looks beautiful" Jack smiled. "That dress is stunning where did you get it" Helena asked. Chandler rolled his eyes pulling Monica's chair out for her as he sat down.

A good looking guy came to the table "Hello I'm Matthew I'll be you're waiter this evening can I take your order" he asked "Mmm Are you on the menu" Nora asked. "I'll take a side of you" Helena growled seductively running his hand along the waiter's arm "Kill me; kill me now" Chandler groaned burying his face in his hands. The waiter took their orders and quickly walked away. Judy looked at Chandler's parents "That's no way for someone your age to behave" she rolled her eyes.

Chandler was grateful to see the waiter return with their orders before his parents could say anything to Judy. About half way through the meal Judy glanced at Monica watching her eat "Do you really think you need to eat all that" she asked. "Umm Mom, Dad, Jack, and Judy, Mon and I asked you to have dinner with us because we have some news" Chandler said changing the subject when he saw his wife getting upset again. "Oh so what is it did Monica get promoted, fired or what ever" Judy asked "No its nothing like that, its good news" Chandler smiled taking Monica's hand.

"Well then what is it darling" Nora asked "Okay, you guys are going to be grandparents again" Chandler smiled proudly "So you guys are planning on adopting again" Judy questioned "No Mom I'm pregnant" Monica answered softly "What?" Judy said "Are you really pregnant" she asked "Yeah Mom I am" she smiled "Oh my God honey that's so great" she actually got up and hugged her daughter. "Aww my little harmonica's having a baby I'm so happy for you" Jack hugged her too. "Thank you daddy" Monica smiled "Way to go sailor I knew you could do it" Jack grinned hugging his son in law. "Yeah thanks" Chandler smiled slightly holding in a groan.

"I knew there would be lots of little Bings" Nora grinned hugging her son "So you're okay being nana Nora again" he asked "Of course I am honey I adore Jack and Erica" she smiled "Wow I'm going to b a grandma again" Helena smiled "Uh yeah I guess you are dad" Chandler didn't hold in his groan this time. "So how far along are you?" Judy asked with a grin "Well I don't know for sure yet Mom but I think about six weeks or so I'll find out when I go to the doctor for my sonogram" Monica replied her hand now resting on her flat stomach. "I'm so happy you and Chandler got your dream" Judy said "Just like your father and I did when we had you and your brother" she smiled

Monica looked up at her mom surprised "Really" she asked "Of course honey I know we didn't always show it but we love you and you're as much a medical marvel as your brother is" Judy told her "Thank you Mom that means so much to me" tears filled Monica's eyes as she hugged her mother. Chandler smiled watching his wife and mother in law hugging tears in both their eyes. Little baby Bing wasn't even born yet and he or she was already bringing happiness and joy to those who loved him or her most. This baby was a miracle in more ways than one.

Chapter 5: The Sonogram…Monica and Chandler get to see their baby for the first Soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Doctor’s Visit and the

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married. Ben is 14 Emma is 4 and they have a six moth old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 5: The Doctor's Visit and the Sonogram

Monica sat alone in the waiting area of her OB's office waiting for Chandler. He was running late she hoped he'd make it on time. She sighed looking down at her watch, tapping her foot nervously against the carpeted floor. "Mrs. Bing" the receptionist smiled "Yes" Monica replied softly "The doctor can see you now" she answered "Umm okay" she sighed standing up just as Chandler ran in "Chandler you made it I thought you weren't coming" she smiled "Of course I made it I wouldn't have missed it for the world" he pat her flat stomach and kissed her cheek as the receptionist led them to an exam room.

Monica was seated on the exam table wearing one of those little paper gowns. Chandler was looking at pictures of pregnant women on the wall "I can't wait until you start showing you're going to look so beautiful with a baby bump" he smiled "Ugh no I won't I'm gonna be Monicow again" she groaned "Trust me you'll be beautiful" he moved over to her kissing her gently deepening it slightly.

The doctor walked in clearing her throat when she saw the kissing couple. They quickly pulled apart "Sorry" Monica blushed "It's alright" the doctor smiled "I'm Dr. Burke" she introduced herself "I'm Monica and this is my husband Chandler" she replied "Burke" Chandler mumbled "Big tree" he added "Excuse me" Dr. Burke looked at Chandler. "It's nothing doctor I once dated a Dr. Burke and my husband tends to get jealous when his name is mentioned" Monica gave her husband a look "Oh really what's his name " the doctor asked "Richard Burke he's an optometrist" she answered "Wow so you were Uncle Richard's twinkie in the city" Dr. Burke smiled

"Oh come on!" Chandler groaned, "Can we just get on with my wife's exam" he whined. "Aww sorry honey" Monica kissed his cheek. Dr. Burke took down Chandler and Monica's medical history and asked Monica when her last period was then had a nurse draw her blood. "Okay Monica now I have to check your weight" the doctor told her "Ugh lovely" she groaned stepping on the scale. "Okay you're weight is 118 lbs" Dr. Burke told her "Oh God I'm already getting fat I gained 8 pounds " she whined "Aww honey you're not getting fat you're pregnant and so beautiful" Chandler told her kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry about gaining weight most women lost it once the baby comes" Dr. Burke smiled "Now we'll do your pelvic exam and sonogram" she said. Chandler watched as Monica lay back placing her feet in the stirrups and the doctor began the exam. "What is she doing" he asked when she put lubricant on her gloved fingers "Its part of the exam honey she's checking to make sure everything is okay with my cervix and uterus." Monica told him wincing slightly when the doctor inserted her fingers. "You okay Mon does it hurt" Chandler asked concerned when she winced "Nah it's just a bit uncomfortable" she answered. He moved to her ear "Really you don't think so when it's my fingers" he whispered grinning. "Chandler!" she looked at him with wide eyes hoping the doctor didn't hear him. He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Alright everything looks good Monica now we'll do your sonogram" Dr. Burke pulled a machine that kinda resembled a computer screen with a wand attached. The doctor lifted Monica's gown rubbing gel on her flat stomach. She turned on the machine and glided the wand over her stomach until she found what she was looking for "There we go" she smiled "See this small peanut shape right here" she pointed to the screen. They both nodded

"That's your baby" she smiled again. "Oh my God" Monica whispered her eyes fixed on the screen tears pricking her eyes. "Wow" Chandler murmured his eyes never leaving the screen as he took his wife's hand entwining his fingers with hers "I can't believe it Chandler that's our baby" Monica sniffed "Yeah our baby" Chandler smiled tears in his eyes too. It may have been nothing more than a little dot right now but to them it was everything it was their baby, their tiny little miracle.

Chapter 6: Hormones and Craving….Chandler deals with Monica's hormones and craving…Coming Soon!!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter. I used a lot of the stuff for the OB visit from when I went with my lil sis when she was pregnant with my lil 11-month-old nephew. Enjoy and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Hormones and Cravings

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married. Ben is 14 Emma is 4 and they have a six moth old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 6: Hormones and Craving

Monica was in her third month of pregnancy and a tiny bump was starting to form. "I'm so fat" she whined looking at herself in the mirror "Aww you're not fat honey you're beautiful" Chandler wrapping ha arms around her from behind setting his hand on her stomach. "I'm not beautiful I'm fat and ugly" she frowned pushing him away. Tears filled her eyes "Oh Chandler I'm sorry I pushed you" she cried throwing her arms around him. "Shh its okay I know" he whispered rubbing her back softly. When she started to calm down he led her over to the bed "Why don't you lay down and take a nap I'll wake you when dinner's ready" he told her "Who's gonna cook" she asked "Me" he smiled "Well you better have 911 on speed dial" she smirked as she lay down.

Chandler kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs sighing when he reached the bottom "Dude what's wrong" Joey asked. "Nothing really Mon's just been real moody lately" he replied "Don't worry hun that's just part of being pregnant I went through it with Emma and Dylan its just hormones" Rachel told him "Really? So its normal for her to be crying one minute, then sweet or mean the next" he asked "Yes" both Ross and Mike replied. "Will she be like this until the baby comes" Chandler questioned "Rach was both times" Ross said "Hey! Do you want to sleep in your office tonight" Rachel glared at him crossing her arms. "Sorry honey you were moody but you had a reason to be you were carrying my baby" he kissed hr lips gently "Aww you're so sweet" Rachel cooed kissing him back "Oh get a room" Phoebe rolled her eyes "Preferably a room not in this house" Chandler cringed "Oh ha ha funny" Ross rolled his eyes. Alex laughed "I love this family I'm so glad I'm going it be part of it" she said "Well I would say you won't want to be after one of Ross's boring dinosaur stories but I forgot you know a geek" Chandler joked "Hey Michael is cool!" Ross claimed. "Of course you'd think so" Chandler laughed

"I thought you were cooking dinner" Monica came down the stairs "I'm going to" Chandler answered "No don't bother I'll do it" she started for the kitchen "Mon" he grabbed her hand "You need to take it easy go sit with the guys I'll do it" he said "I'm not a cripple Chandler" she snapped pulling her hand away "I never said you were" he pointed out "Well then stop treating me like one" she said as she stomped into the kitchen. Chandler started for the kitchen but Rachel stopped him "Pheebs and I will check on her" she told him. "Alright" he nodded going to sit down with his friends.

Rachel and Phoebe went into the kitchen finding Monica standing at the stove crying. "Wh...What's wrong with me" she cried looking at her friend "I'm crying all the time and being so mean to Chandler" she sniffed "Nothing's wrong with you Mon you're pregnant" Rachel rubbed her arm. "So th…this is normal" she asked "Yeah remember what a bitch I was with the triplets and just ask Mike I threatened to curse him and turn his thingy green when I was pregnant with Sophie" Phoebe nodded "Ross will probably say I was moody too" Rachel rolled her eyes "So Chandler won't end up hating me" she asked "No sweetie he loves you and he knows its just your hormones" Rachel tried to assure her. Monica sighed with relief glad that what her hormones were doing to her was normal.

Later that night Monica lay in Chandler's arms awake, she couldn't sleep. "Chandler" she whispered shaking him a little. He mumbled but didn't wake up. "Chandler" she said a bit louder shaking him a little more. "What" he mumbled sleepily. "I'm hungry" she told him "So go eat something" he said "Can you go to McDonalds for me" she asked "Please" she placed little kissed on his cheek. "Mon is 3 in the morning" he pointed out "I know but the baby wants a big mac" she whined. He sighed "fine" he groaned getting out of bed pulling his jeans on over his boxers. "Thanks honey" she grinned "Yeah, yeah" he replied heading for the door "Oh can you get me some fries too" she asked "Okay" he answered

"Ooh and can you stop and get me a slice of pizza" she asked. He turned to look at her "Yeah I guess" he rolled his eyes "Anything else" he asked "No that's it…oh wait I also want some ice cream and pickles" she said "Uh okay" he cringed as he left. "Thanks honey I love you" Monica called out. When she said that Chandler forgot about being woken up from a sound sleep or having to go out at 3 am to satisfy his wife's cravings. He walked back in the room "I love you too" he smiled blowing her a kiss as he left again.

Chandler got everything on Monica's list and headed for home with a smile on his face. He'd gotten strange looks when people saw him with the weird combo of foods but he didn't care he loved telling people "_Its for my wife, she's pregnant"_ he quietly entered the house and went upstairs so he wouldn't wake the twins. Monica wasted no time diving into the food. Chandler just sat in bed beside her watching with a bit of disgust and joy as his wife ate the strange combo of food. She was in his old NYU tee shirt and a pair of his boxers, her hair was in a messy ponytail, one hand was on her stomach and pizza sauce was on her face but to him she never looked more beautiful.

Chapter 7: Erotically Charged and First Kicks …Monica's hormones have her wanting Chandler and the baby kicks for the first time…Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's the next chapter! Mel hun smile you are so headed for greatness! I hope you like the tiny bit of Lobsterness I put in this chapter!  Everyone read, review and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7: Erotically Charged and First

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married. Ben is 14 Emma is 4 and they have a six moth old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 7: Erotically Charged and First Kicks

Monica sighed as she diced onions for the dish she was preparing. She was having a hard time concentrating on the task though. All she could think about was Chandler. She wanted him to take her in his arms and make hot, passionate love to her. "Chef Bing I think something is burning" her suchef Lucy said "Huh, what?" Monica blinked "Oh no the veal!" she put on oven mitts and opened the smoky oven pulling out a roasting pan. "They're ruined" she whined looking at the shriveled black speaks that were once veal chops. "Damn pregnancy hormones" she sighed tossing the ruined veal in the trash.

Later that day Monica met the girls at Central Perk after work. "You okay Mon" Rachel asked her sister in law sitting beside her on the orange couch. "Oh it's just been a crazy day this pregnancy has me so messed up right now" she rubbed her little bump. "How does it have you messed up" Rachel questioned "Well at work today I was preparing a dish and I was chopping onions but I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing I kept thinking about Chandler doing…well you know" she blushed "So the onions never got chopped and I ruined some veal chops." she added. "Ooh the fourth month huh" Phoebe giggled, "Wanna borrow my cardboard Evander Holyfield," she giggled again. "Too bad its not Christmas time you could go around sitting on Santa's laps" Rachel teased.

"Oh would you two knock it off I'm not that bad." Monica rolled her eyes just as a good looking man with dark hair and blue eyes that kind of looked like Chandler walked in and up to the counter "Mmm I wouldn't mind some of that" Monica licked her lips staring at the man. "Umm Mon you might want to remember you're married" Rachel watched her best friend with a smile. "I still love Chandler its just these damn hormones I mean right now even Gunther is looking kind of good to me" she groaned glancing at him behind the counter serving customers. "Guys I'm going home I really need to see Chandler" Monica grabbed her coat and purse "Yeah sure I think you need a little more than that" Rachel grinned "Talk to you guys later" Monica said as she stood up to leave "Okay Mon, happy humping" Phoebe called out as she left. Monica blushed but then smiled.

When Monica got home Chandler wasn't there yet. She was pacing in the living room wishing he'd hurry up and get home when she heard his keys in the door. Monica throwing herself in his arms kissing him deeply trying to take off his clothes greeted him. "Whoa" Chandler broke the kiss and pulled away slightly "What's gotten into you" he asked "The pregnancy, my hormones" she said "I need you Chandler, I need you so bad" she moaned starting to lead him up the stairs. "Wait" he stopped her "Where are the twins" he asked "They're spending the night at my mom's" she smiled leading him up to their bedroom and started kissing him again as she fell on the bed pulling him with her.

When she started to undress him, Chandler pulled away again "Are you sure this is okay" he asked placing his hand on her little bump. This would be the first time they made love since she started showing and he didn't want to do anything that might hurt her or the baby. "Yes honey it's more than okay " she kissed him "Now take me" she murmured "Take me and make hot passionate love to me" she kissed him again. "Mmm okay" he grinned kissing her, moving gently on top of her giving her what she needed.

After making love for the third time that night Monica cuddled in Chandler's arms listening to his heartbeat and breathing slowly getting back to normal. "I'm sorry if I wore you out honey" she whispered "Its okay I like being wore out by you" he grinned "My stupid hormones were so out of control you were all I could think about at work" she told him "Really?" he asked "Yeah I kept thinking about you lifting me on to the counter and having your way with me" she said. "I hope this doesn't last too long I'd hate to have to attack you for sex every night when you come home from work" she added

"Hey it's not a problem babe" he grinned "Its not" she asked unsure "It's never a problem when I get to make love to my beautiful wife" he smiled leaning in to kiss her but stopped suddenly when he felt something that felt like a tiny kick "Wh...What was that?" he asked looking at her. "The baby, I think it just kicked!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his hand placing it on her bump when she felt it again. "Oh my God" Chandler murmured feeling his baby kick. "If feels amazing doesn't it" Monica smiled her eyes watery with tears "It…it's incredible I can't believe that's our baby in there" he said feeling the little kick again. "I know!" she exclaimed "I love you, so much" Chandler whispered "I love you too" she replied as they laid together their hands entwined and resting on Monica's stomach feeling their baby's little kicks they knew it was a feeling they'd never forget.

Chapter 8: Monica's Baby Shower… The Girls throw her a baby Soon!!


	8. Chapter 8: Explaining To Jack and Erica

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married. Ben is 14 Emma is 4 and they have a six moth old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 8: Explaining To Jack and Erica

Chandler yawned as he walked into the kitchen finding his wife at the stove cooking. "Morning honey" he walked over wrapping his arms around her from behind his hand coming to rest on her small bump. "Why are you cooking so much is Joey coming over " he teased seeing the stacks of pancakes, French toast and scrambled eggs on the table and the stove "Nobody's coming over" she answered "I'm just nervous and you know I either cook or clean when I'm nervous" she added "Why are you nervous are you two okay" he asked concerned rubbing her bump gently.

"We're fine sweetie" she assured him "I was just thinking we should tell the twins about the baby when they wake up I'm in my fourth month and my bump is getting more noticeable I don't want them thinking mommy is just getting fat" Chandler nodded "Alright we'll talk to them after breakfast but why does it make you nervous" he asked "Well what if they're not happy, think we won't love them anymore or ask questions like were they in my tummy too" she frowned "Aww honey it'll be fine they'll love being a big brother and sister and we'll just deal with the questions when and if they ask any" he hugged her a little tighter.

Jack and Erica came into the kitchen. Jack was dressed in a wet suit, flippers and mask with a snorkel in his mouth and Erica had on a pin nightgown little jimmy Coos on her feet and a Prada purse on her shoulder. When Chandler saw them he rolled his eyes "Jack why do you have that stuff on you're not going diving" Jack started mumbling "take the snorkel out first son" Chandler shook his head. He popped it out "I'm a frogman daddy! Just like uncle Ross" he grinned. Ross had recently taken up diving on a trip to LA to visit Joey and Jack liked to do everything Ross did. "and why are you wearing those shoes and carrying that purse princess" Chandler asked his baby girl "Because aunt Rachel says you should always be fashionable and stylish even first thing morning" she smiled "Uncle Ross and aunt Rachel are so dead" Chandler muttered under his breath as they began breakfast.

After cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast Monica joined her family in the living room. The twins were sitting on the sofa watching TV with their daddy. "Baywatch! You're letting the kids watch Baywatch," she groaned when she saw what her husband had on "Hey its educational the kids can learn how to disable a bomb, how do CPR, how to be safe in the ocean" Chandler claimed "Mommy are your boobies real" Jack asked "Chandler!" Monica glared at him. He quickly turned it off when he saw the look on her face.

"Aww I was watching that" Jack whined, "You can watch tv later Jack, Daddy and I need to talk to you about something" Monica started "About what" Erica asked innocently "Sweetie do you remember a few months ago you asked us for a baby sister" Chandler reminded her "Yep" she nodded "Well you might be getting one your mommy is having a baby" he smiled "She is" Jack asked "Yah she is" Chandler nodded "Where is the baby" Erica asked "Its in your mommy's tummy" he told her "Really?" Erica looked at Monica "Yes really" Monica smiled lifting her t-shirt showing the twins her little bump. "Wow is it living in your tummy mommy" she nodded "That's right sweetie it'll live inside my tummy until its big enough to come out"

"How did the baby get in your tummy mommy?" Jack asked "Umm well" Monica started glancing at Chandler "Well Jack you two are getting so big and mommy wanted another baby, daddy loves mommy so much he'd do anything to make her happy so I gave her a baby to keep in her tummy" Chandler explained hoping his answer would satisfy them, they were only three they were too young to know about or even understand sex. "Cool!" Jack exclaimed "Is it a girl" Erica wondered "We don't know yet sweetie" Monica told her "When will you know mommy" she asked "Maybe in a few months" she answered. She and Chandler hadn't discussed whether they'd find out the sex yet.

"Can the baby hear me mommy" the little girl asked "Of course it can" Monica nodded. Erica smiled as she leaned over to Monica's bump "Hi baby I'm your big sister Erica, you have a big brother too Jack but he's a poopie head" she giggled. "Hey I am not! Erica's the poopie head" Jack spoke to Monica's bump too. Chandler and Monica laughed slightly and smiled the kids seemed to be as happy as they were about the new edition to their family.

Chapter 9: The Baby Shower…The Girls throw Mon a baby shower…Coming Soon!!!

Author's Note: Hello Children…Sorry it took me so long to update the end of 2007 was pretty bad for me I lost my 15 month old nephew suddenly to a heart condition we didn't know he had in August, my best friend was in a car accident but luckily she only had a foot injury and I have to move because my apartment building is going condo. Okay enough of my sorry sad life. Please read, enjoy and review.


	9. Chapter 9: Maternity Leave, Girl's Day O

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married. Ben is 14 ,Emma is 4 and they have a six moth old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 9: Maternity Leave, Girl's Day Out and Braxton Hicks

Monica sighed as she sat alone in her house her hand resting on her expanding belly. Even though she was only in her sixth month but because of their fertility issues the doctor told her it would be best for her and the baby to take an early maternity leave. The twins were in preschool and Chandler was working so there she was bored out of her mind. She sighed and picked up the phone dialing a number.

After three rings a voice answered "Ralph Lauren. This is Rachel Green Geller" Monica smiled hearing her best friend "Hey Rach" she replied "I was thinking why don't I drive up to the city and meet you for lunch and maybe a little shopping" she said knowing that was her sister in law's weakness. "So you're that bored huh" Rachel giggled "Yes!" Monica whined "Okay be at my office at noon I'll give Pheebs a call and see if she wants to join us" Rachel answered "Okay see you in a little bit!"Monica hung up the phone and bounded up the stairs to get ready with a smile on her face. After she finished getting ready Monica grabber her purse and hopped into the Porsche started the engine and pulled out of the drive way and headed for the city

Monica pulled up in front of the Ralph Lauren building, she put a few quarters in the parking meter and went inside and got into the elevator pushing the number 7 the floor Rachel worked on. She got off the elevator and knocked on the door with Rachel's name on it. "Come in" Rachel called. "Mon!" Rachel shrieked jumping up from her desk to hug her friend when she walked in "Rach!" Monica squealed hugging her too. "Hey what about me" Phoebe pouted from her spot in the chair in front of Rachel's desk "Aww Pheebs come here" Monica pulled her to their hug too.

"So where are we going for lunch" Rachel asked "Hmm well I've been having this huge craving for hot dogs with sauerkraut,chili,cheese,onions, pickles and chocolate sauce " Monica licked her lips "Chocolate sauce on a hot dog" Rachel wrinkled up her nose. "Okay how about Gray's Papaya" she suggested "Ooh I love that place its Alex's favorite in Fools Rush In its so sweet when Isabelle has them sent to Vegas for his birthday" Monica gushed."Umm yeah that's nice but I don't eat hot dogs remember" Phoebe whined "Aww but I really wanna go to Gray's Papaya the baby wants it" Monica whined rubbing her round belly "Ugh fine I'll eat French fries or something" she shrugged "Thanks Pheebs I love you" Monica grinned hugging her "Damn you really do always win" Phoebe mumbled "I know!" she exclaimed.

After lunch at Gray's Papaya the girls headed to Giggle a baby store in Greenwich Village. "This place looks nice" Monica commented as they walked in "Yeah this one has store whores and its not called Dinosaur Hill" Rachel replied "Dinosaur Hill?" Monica questioned "What the hell is that" she asked "Ask your dumb brother" she chuckled. I don't think I want to know" Monica rolled her eyes "Aww how cute is this" she picked up a tiny little tee shirt that said 'If you think I'm cute you should see my daddy'.

"Eh Chandler isn't that cute" Phoebe shrugged "Now Mike he's all kinds of yum" she giggled "Whatever" Monica rolled her eyes "I think Chandler is one cute and sexy guy so I'm buying it" she sit the tiny tee shirt in the cart. "Aww I know its a dinosaur but look how cute it is" Rachel held up a cute little pink dinosaur that rattled "Oww" Monica cringed "Fine I''l put it back Mon, all you had to say was that you didn't like it" Rachel set the toy down.

"No its not the toy it..its the baby" Monica replied "Oww" she clutched her stomach. "It..it can't be labor can it" she asked a bit scared "Nah I bet its just braxton hicks like I had with Emma" Rachel tried to assure "Yeah and I had them with the triplets and Sophie" Phoebe nodded "But we're going to take you to the hospital just to be sure, we'll call Chandler on the way" Rachel added leafing her sister in law out of the store.

Phoebe was sitting in the waiting area when Chandler ran into the ER. "Pheebs where is she, what happened, is she okay, is the baby okay" he rambled "Okay calm down Chandler you're acting all floopy" she waved her hands a bit "We were in this baby store and Mon picked out this shirt for the baby about its daddy being cute I told her you weren't that too cute the Rach picked up a stuffed dinosaur and" Chandler stopped her "Pheebs would you just tell what happened with Mon not the events of the whole day" he insisted "and I am to cute" he added

Before Phoebe could reply Monica and Rachel came out of an exam room "Mon! Are you okay" he ran over to her "Is the baby okay" he set his hand on her belly. "Honey we're fine " she said "Well what happened all I know is I got a message saying come to the hospital and Pheebs was rambling on about shirts, dinosaurs and me not being cute" Chandler told her "Rachel showed me this stuffed dinosaur and I started to have pains but the doctor said we're fine they were just braxton hicks" she explained.

"A stuffed dinosaur huh well then they weren't braxton hicks it was the baby saying get that damn thing away from me" Chandler joked "I can't wait to tell that idiot brother of yours that our baby hates dinosaurs" he giggled "Daddy's proud of you for hating dinosaurs I can't wait to tell your uncle Ross how smart you are and what an idiot he is, thats' right he's a big idiot" he laughed as he rubbed her bump speaking to the baby in a baby voice getting rewarded with a little kick "Hey how about that you agree with your old man" he chuckled

Ross came running in out of breath "Sorry I'm late I was in a class I just got Rach's massage is Mon okay" he asked "I'm fine, it was just braxton hicks" Monica couldn't help giggling "Oh those are nothing most women don't even feel them" Ross shrugged "Hey like I said before mister, no uterus no opinion!" Rachel pointed a finger at him "Hey Ross wanna know how Mon's pains started" Chandler snickered "Uh sure I guess" he shrugged "They started when Rachel showed her a stuffed dinosaur, my kid hates dinosaurs and thinks you're an idiot!" he grinned "What! How can the baby think I'm an idiot its not even born yet" Ross whined "Easy cause you are and when I called you an idiot the baby kicked" Chandler smiled proudly.

"I am not an idiot!" Ross raised his voice "Yes you are" Chandler grinned "Am not" Ross whined "Are too" Chandler grinned again "AM not! I have a PhD dammit!" Ross whined "Alright you two that's enough lets go" Monica grabbed Chandler as Rachel grabbed Ross "Am not" he mumbled one last time "Are too" Chandler mumbled one last time as their wives led them out of the hospital shaking their heads.

Chapter 10 : The Baby Shower...Monica's baby shower... coming soon!!

Author's note: Hello Children I know this is the second time I advertised the baby shower and wrote something different this chapter was just for fun it probably isn't any good the next chapter will be better. I hope you all read ,enjoy, and please review! Thanx!


	10. Chapter 10: Talking and a Baby Shower

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married. Ben is 14 Emma is 4 and they have a six month old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two year old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 10: Talking and a Baby Shower

Monica groaned rubbing her large belly as she went over the guest list for her baby shower. Rachel was supposed to be doing it but her recent promotion at Ralph Lauren was keeping her busy. "Ugh my mom, does she have to come? She complained. "Of course she does babe, she is your mom" Chandler answered kissing her then her belly as he plopped down beside her on the sofa. You invited both of my parents" he whined seeing both Nora and Helena's names on her list. "Yes I did, I love your parents honey, plus this is their grandchild" she patted her bump.

"Fine" he sulked "I'm just glad I don't have to be there" Monica shook her head and smiled "The twins asleep" she asked "I had to read them three stories in funny voices but yep they're asleep" She set her pad of paper down and snuggled closer to Chandler. "So are you ready to be a daddy again" she asked "I've never been more ready" he nodded "What about you? Are you ready to be a mommy again?" Monica just nodded slightly. "Honey what's wrong?" he questioned sensing something was bothering her.

"It…it's the birth" she uttered quietly. "What about it?" he asked "Well…" she nervously played with the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing "I was there with Carol, Phoebe, Rachel and Erica, I saw what they had to go through and I…I 'm…"she trailed off looking down at her lap. "Honey" Chandler gently placed his finger under her chin so she'd look at him. "Are you trying to tell me you're scared" She nodded looking embarrassed. "Its okay to be scared" he looked into her eyes seeing the fear in them "It'll be okay" he said. "Bu...But what if it isn't" she whispered "What if I can't do it or…or something goes wrong" she asked "Honey nothing's gonna go wrong and I know you'll be able to do it, I mean you are freakishly strong after all" he winked trying to make her feel better. She let out a small laugh

"Do…Do you promise to be there the whole time, you won't leave me no matter how mean I get or how much I yell at you" she asked "I'll be there the whole time Mon, nothing would make me leave your side while you're having my baby" Chandler replied "Oh honey come here" he pulled her into his arms when she started to cry "I love you so much Chandler I don't deserve you" she cried into his chest. "Shh its okay" he whispered kissing the top of her head and just held her knowing it was the hormones.

After her talk with Chandler, Monica felt a little better about giving birth she was still a bit scared but she put that aside to enjoy her baby shower. She sat on the sofa surrounded by friends and family, the house was decorated in blue and pink since they'd decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby and there was tons of food and presents. "Its present time Mon!" Rachel clapped excitedly handing her the first colorfully wrapped gift. "A stuffed dinosaur, dinosaur bibs, bottles, and onesies" Monica rolled her eyes "Dammit that is the last time I let your brother do the shopping" Rachel groaned "I'll get you some cute little baby polo clothes from work" she promised

"Here open mine next!" Phoebe shoved another gift at Monica full of excitement. "A stuffed cat, a crystal and a cd?" Monica looked strangely at the items "Yeah the cat is smelly cat, the crystal is to hang over the baby's crib so its aura will always be clear and the cd I recorded all my songs they can be lullabies for the baby!" Phoebe squealed "Uh okay thanks Pheebs" she set them down starting on the next gift "That one is from your father and I" Judy beamed. Inside Monica found a baby blanket that looked like it was old but in very good condition. "Mom?" she questions "It was yours" Judy told her "Mine bu...but I thought all my stuff was ruined because daddy used my boxes to protect his car from gook and stuff" she whispered

"Well most of it was dear but we had some of your baby stuff in the attic that we forgot about your father found the box when I made him clean out the attic there's more if you and Chandler want to use any of it" Judy explained "Wow mom I...I can't…I can't" tears filled her eyes. "Its okay sweetheart" she hugged her daughter knowing too well about hormones "Thank you mom" she whispered "You're welcome honey" she smiled. Monica wiped her face and moved on to the next gift "Ooh that's from Joey and I" Alex grinned "Aww how cute" Monica cooed pulling out a little onesie baring the Hollywood sign with an adorable baby version of Joey's penguin pal Hugsy. " I had to practically fight Joey for that penguin he kept saying it could be Hugsy's baby" Alex chuckled thinking of her fiancée.

"Darling this one is from Charles and I" Nora handed Monica the next gift "Nora I told you its Helena" Helena purred in a deep voice "Whatever, that thing in your panties says Charles" Nora rolled her eyes. Monica couldn't help laughing if Chandler had been there he'd be dying of embarrassment right now. She opened their gif inside was a little t-shirt that said, "_Someone in Las Vegas loves me_" and a gorgeous Louis Vuitton diaper bag "Oh my God Nora I...I can't except this" Monica looked shocked "Mon do you have any idea what this is!" Rachel grabbed it from her hand "Its Louis Vuitton!!" she squealed

"I know that's why I can't keep it ...its too much" Monica replied, "Shh it might hear you!" Rachel rubbed the leather. "Oh nonsense dear of course you can except it nothing is too good for my daughter and my grandchild" Nora insisted. "Thank you" Monica cried hugging her mother in law "Sorry" Monica pulled away wiping her face again "Lately it seems like I'll cry over anything" Nora smiled and nodded "Its okay, its all part of being pregnant" she set her hand on Monica's large belly "There were times when I was pregnant with Chandler when all Charles had to do was look at me and I'd cry"

The shower had wound down and now Monica was enjoying her favorite part cleaning up afterwards. "Wow we sure got a lot of stuff" Chandler came in seeing the stacks of baby stuff. "And what do you think you're doing" he asked seeing his very pregnant wife cleaning. "Well lets see I have a sponge and lemon pledge I must be cooking" she smirked playfully. "Oh ha ha" he laughed "Now come on sit down and relax you're due in three weeks and should be resting" he sat down patting the sofa beside him.

"Fine" Monica gave in rather quickly plopping down beside him. "So how was the shower and how embarrassing did my parents get' he asked "It was a lot of fun and your parents were fine they brought me a Louis Vuitton diaper bag" she showed it to him "Oh I bet Rachel went nuts" he chuckled "Yes she did" she yawned laying her head on his shoulder. "Tired" he asked kissing the top of her head. "Mmm hmm" she murmured "Well you better sleep now because in three weeks sleep will be a thing of the past," he teased.

"No it won't" Monica commented "Honey there's going to be q new baby there will be no sleep remember how it was with the twins" Chandler reminded her "No I mean it won't be three weeks" she said "because I think its time" she rubbed her belly "Wh....what!?" he panicked moving quickly causing her to fall back on the sofa "Chandler please don't freak out I need you" she whined "Oww" she scrunched up her face having her first contraction.

"Okay, okay, umm let's umm lets get you to the hospital" Chandler stuttered nervously as he helped Monica off the sofa and led her toward the door. He stopped to look at her "This it we having a baby" his voice was soft "I know" Monica smiled happy tears in shined in her eyes. Chandler leaned in kissing her gently on the lips before leading her out closing the door behind them. This was it the moment they'd waited so many years for.

Chapter 11: Labor, Delivery, and a New Little Bing…Coming Soon!!!

Author's Note: Hello Children…I know it's been ages I'm hoping there's still someone out there reading my fanfics! Here is the newest chapter…in the next one Monica gives birth. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please read and review! Thanx!


	11. Chapter 11: Labor, Delivery, and a New L

This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica live in Westchester, Jack and Erica are 3 years old. Ross and Rachel are married. Ben is 14 Emma is 4 and they have a six-month-old baby boy Dylan. Mike and Phoebe are married with a two-year-old daughter Sophie. Joey is engaged to Alex.

Title: Everything She Always Wanted

Summery: Monica finally has everything she always wanted

Rated: PG

Chapter 11: Labor, Delivery, and a New Little Bing

Chandler glanced at Monica sitting in the passenger seat, pain evident on her porcelain face as she breathed through a contraction. "You okay honey?" he reached over rubbing her leg. "Do I look okay!?" she panted "Uh oh" she looked down at her lap. "What? Honey what is it?" Chandler asked concerned "My water just broke" she whimpered rubbing her belly.

"What! Aww man and in my car I knew we should have taken yours." Monica gave him a look "Just shut up and drive" He sighed "Yes dear" he mumbled. The hospital soon came into view. Chandler parked helping his wife out of the car and into the hospital "Woman in labor! Woman in labor" he shouted as they walked through the sliding double doors.

"Keep shouting honey I don't think they heard you up in ICU" Monica groaned as she had another contraction. A nurse came over with a wheel chair "Okay Mrs.? "She paused "Bing" Monica panted, "Okay Mrs. Bing lets get you seated and up to maternity" Chandler helped the nurse get her seated "We have to call Ross, Phoebe, our parents and…" Monica stopped grabbing her stomach "Owww" she cried "Shh it'll be okay babe I'll make sure you're all set in your room and stuff then I promise I'll call everyone okay" he leaned down kissing her forehead as he wheeled her into the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened on the maternity ward a nurse greeted them with a smile "Are you Mrs. Bing," she asked. Monica was unable to answer because of a contraction "Yes we're the Bings I'm Chandler and this is my wife Monica" Chandler answered for her "I'm Abby' the nurse smiled "We have a private room all ready for you Mrs. Bing." She told her. "A private room huh, you know Rachel is going to kill you" Chandler chuckled as he pushed his wife's wheelchair to her room.

Monica was sitting in her bed breathing through a contraction when Chandler returned from making phone calls. "Everyone's been called" he told her "Chandler I...I can't do this anymore it hurts, it really hurts" she cried. "Shh it'll be okay," he whispered rubbing her back. "Hello Monica" Dr. Burke walked in "How are you doing" she asked

"I've been better" Monica replied, " How have your contractions been" the doctor asked "They weren't bad at first but now they really hurt" she whined "Well we can give you something for the pain if you'd like" Monica shook her head "No I don't want to hurt the baby" she rubbed her stomach. They waited so long for this she refused to take any risks. "Well then lets see how far along you are" Dr. Burke examined her "Monica you're at 4 centimeters" Monica nodded "I'll be back to check on you in a little bit" Monica nodded again watching the doctor leave.

Monica's contractions were getting worse. "Come on Mon breathe" Chandler instructed, "I hate you Chandler! I swear you're never touching me again!" she snapped as she breathed through the contraction "Get used to that Chandler" Ross commented as he walked in the room with Rachel "I really don't see what the big deal is" he shrugged "Hey like I said before no uterus no opinion" Rachel pointed a perfectly manicured finger at her husband. "How you doing hun" she turned her attention to her best friend lying in bed rubbing her large bump.

"Well for starters Carol lied contractions are so not like a little party in my uterus." Monica whined 'They hurt like hell!" her face scrunched up in pain from another contraction.

"Oh come on it can't hurt that bad" Ross commented "Oh really big brother why don't you push a brontosaurs through your nostril and see how that hurts!" Monica snapped. "I swear I hate men!!" she screamed "Hey Mon have the baby yet" Phoebe came in all bubbly with Mike following behind her "Do you see any babies around here Phoebe" Monica hissed "Okay someone is in need of a good aura cleansing" she pulled out her guitar "Anyone want to hear my new song" she started to strum her guitar. "Mon is a bitch and so not fun Chandler if I were you I'd run" she sang.

Before Monica could yell at her Joey walked in with Alex "Hey is my godson or daughter here yet," he asked " I'm godfather I am her brother you know" Ross protested, "So I'm like Chandler's brother plus I'm cooler" Joey said, "Hey I'm cool too!" Ross crossed his arms. Soon both men were arguing like two 5 year olds while Phoebe continued to sing

"Okay everybody out!" Monica screamed "Nice going Joe you got us thrown out" Ross whined, "I said everybody OUT!!!" Monica screamed again "But Mon I.." he was cut off "I'm trying to have a baby and you're not helping!" she grabbed her stomach "Owww!" she cried. The doctor came in as the three couples were leaving "I'm back to check your progress" Dr. Burke told her. "Get it out, just get it out" Monica cried.

Dr. Burke put on her gloves and examined Monica. She looked up at her "Ten centimeters" she smiled "Lets get you to a delivery room" Two orderlies came in and gently transferred Monica to a gurney "This is it Mon our baby is coming" Chandler kissed her sweaty forehead "I know!" she panted throught another contraction. She was taken to the delivery room and put on what looked like half a bed. The doctor stood by her feet "Okay Monica when you have your next contraction I want you grab your legs and push, Chandler I want you to hold her up. "

Monica felt a contraction she grabbed her legs and started to push while Chandler held her up. Over the contraction was over she fell back against Chandler and the pillow "I can't do this anymore its too hard" she whined "Yes you can honey " Chandler kissed her temple "No I can't" she whined, "Okay I guess Phoebe and Rachel are just stronger than you which means they win and you lose" he said knowing how competitive his wife was.

"I don't lose" Monica insisted as she struggled to sit up with Chandler's support she beared down and pushed again. "That's it Monica you're doing great I can see the head" Dr. Burke told her "Keep pushing Mon" Chandler encouraged her. She grunted, moaned and kept pushing "The head's out" the doctor announced, "Just a few more big pushes and you'll have your baby" she said. Chandler looked down watching in amazement as his child came into the world its little fingers, its little tummy, and its little toes baby Bing was here letting out its first little cry. "It's a boy" Dr. Burke smiled "A boy" Monica repeated collapsing on the bed.

After Chandler cut the cord the baby was cleaned, examined and wrapped in a blue blanket. "Here's your new son" The doctor laid the tiny baby on Monica's chest "Hi there little one" Monica cooed running her fingertip ever so gently over the baby's little fist. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He had wisps of sandy brown hair covering his tiny head, little blue eyes and even a tiny freckle on his cheek. He was a tiny little version of Chandler. "He's prefect," she murmured looking up at Chandler. He smiled and nodded in agreement, tears polling in his blue eyes too.

Later on Monica was in her room holding the baby, Chandler sitting beside them when there was a knock on the door. "Can we come in" Ross poked his head in the room. "Yes come in" Monica smiled "Guys" Chandler took the baby from his wife's arms "this is Daniel Chandler Bing" he said proud "Aww look at him" Rachel cooed, "He looks just like you Chandler" she added "Poor kid" Ross joked "Oh ha ha dino dork" Chandler smirked "Hey there Danny boy I'm your uncle Joey I'll teach you how to get all the hot chicks" Joey grinned.

"Sorry Joe his old man will teach him that" Chandler grinned "You but you're suck with women" Joey laughed "I wouldn't say that he got me didn't he" Monica smiled "That's true and you are pretty hot!" he giggled causing him to get glares from Chandler, Ross and Alex.

Monica sat back and smiled watching her husband holding the newest member of the Bing family, surrounded by their friends. Everything was finally prefect.

Author's Note….I could continue this with The twins and grandparents meeting baby Danny and so on or end it here... So let me know what you guys would like!


End file.
